Le Pari
by Valalyeste
Summary: Réponse au défi lancé par Mikishine, à vous de juger si j'ai été à la hauteur.oneshotOk rendons à Cesar ce qui est à Cesar en remerciant Alienor l'auteur du défi.


Je fais une tentative pour relever le défi lancé par Mikishine, j'espère me montrée à la hauteur et que le résultat vous plaira. En tout cas, j'entends bien m'amuser comme une petite folle en rédigeant cette fic.

Bonne lecture

J'allais oublier, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je les ai emprunté à J.K.Rowling.

**Le Pari.**

Dans l'obscurité humide des cachots une voix retentie.

« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ?** »

« Pas la peine de prendre cet air là Mione, il vaudrait mieux que l'on sorte de là avant que Snape ne revienne !

Tu appliques le sort et on se sauve. »

« **Ensorceler l'esprit, emprisonner les sens**…

Que celui qui nous harcèle à notre personne s'asservisse. »

« Mione ! Tu es vraiment diabolique.

Tu es sure d'être dans la bonne maison ? »

« **Dieu du ciel Harry, ce que tu peux être con !** »

Les yeux lançant des éclairs Hermione s'avance pour donner une tape à son compagnon.

« Ben quoi Mione, même les maraudeurs n'ont jamais tenté ce genre de tour, je suis sur que même mon parrain n'aurait jamais imaginé lancer ce type de sort à Snape.

Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Attends ! »

« Pff ! Où crois-tu que j'aille !

**Je vais à mon cours de salsa.** »

« Hein ! »

« Aller viens idiot, on va finir par se faire prendre et notre plan sera un échec. »

Les deux complices s'éloignèrent rapidement des cachots en prenant garde de ne pas être aperçu. D'un pas décidé, ils se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur pour rejoindre la cabane hurlante. C'est couvert de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur avec la ferme intension de surprendre les autres.

Au centre de la pièce poussiéreuse étaient attablés Ron, Neville, Ginny, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, ainsi que la garde rapprochée de Malfoy Goyle et Crabbe. Hermione fit signe à Harry de s'avancer seul la laissant dissimulée sous la cape, le clin d'œil qu'elle lui adressa fini par le convaincre. Il s'avança donc seul.

« ALORS ? » S'écrièrent d'une seule voix les conspirateurs.

Harry se contenta de lever le pouce en l'air en affichant un sourire de triomphe, cependant le jeune homme eut du mal un réprimer un fou rire quand il perçu la présence de son amie derrière Ron qui était concentré sur la porte comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Hermione qui se tenait à présent juste derrière Ron s'apprêtait à jouer un tour au rouquin. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle modifia le timbre de sa voix et d'une voix doucereuse chuchota à l'oreille de Ron.

« Toujours le nez en l'air à ce que je vois monsieur Weasley. »

En entendant la voix du maître des potions, Ron bondit de sa chaise pour finalement s'écrouler au sol devant les rires moqueurs de l'assistance.

« **Oooooops, tiens salut Ron !** » S'exclama la jeune fille en retirant la cape qui la couvrait jusque là.

« **Dieu du ciel, Hermione c'est toi !**

J'ai bien cru mourir de peur, tu es complètement folle ! »

« Désolée Ron, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant !

Si tu avais pu voir ta tête ! »

« Granger n'a pas tord Weasley, te voir te ridiculiser ainsi c'est vraiment impayable ! »

« Malfoy n'en rajoute pas. » Gloussa Hermione.

« Bon, si on en revenait à notre plan.

Ça a marché ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« **Quoi ! Ginny aime MON Snape!** » S'esclaffa Hermione.

« **Granger vous êtes virée !**

Je ne supporte pas une telle familiarité de votre part !

Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, mais pour le moment je vous ordonne de quitter cette classe. »

Hermione rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle non sans avoir lancé un regard hautain digne du maître en la matière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le cours terminée Hermione revint dans la classe comme le lui avait ordonné son professeur.

« **Miss Granger, mes condoléances c'est pour votre chat…** »

« **Hahahahaha, c'est une blague hein ?** »

Devant la mine sérieuse de son professeur qui lui tend une boite ou plus exactement ce qui pourrait ce rapprocher d'un cercueil pouvant aisément contenir son chat. Tremblante, elle s'approche pour soulever le couvercle quand soudain un flash de lumière l'enveloppe elle et son professeur. La stupeur passée, elle remarque que les murs du cachot semblaient légèrement différents, cependant elle décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention et quitta la salle pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son professeur. Une fois dans le couloir un doute s'empare d'elle, l'incitant à faire demi-tour.

« PROFESSEUR ! »

**« Grangeeeeeer, vous avez été une méchante fille...** »

« Hein !

**Franchement, je m'en contre-fiche !**

Vous ne trouvez rien d'étrange depuis le flash de tout à l'heure. »

« Et que serais-je être sensé avoir remarqué ? »

Soudain des vagissements retentirent dans la pièce faisant les sursauter.

« Un bébé !

**C'est une fille !** »

« Euh, non !

C'est un garçon. » Rétorqua Snape déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« **On a fait un bon dans le temps !** »

« … »

« Vous connaissez cet enfant ? »

« Bien entendu.

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Severus Snape. »

« Ce bébé, c'est…

Mais comment est-ce… »

« Possible » Termina Snape.

« **Tout c'est votre faute, vous vous rendez compte Professeur, on est coincé dans le temps !** »

« Pff ! Vous délirez miss Granger !

Je dirais que c'est le mauvais tour que vous avez tenté à mon encontre qui est responsable. »

Dépitée ? Hermione préfère se concentrer sur la petite chose au duvet noir qui s'égosille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Flash back.

« Snape dépasse vraiment les limites là, non mais vous avez vu comment il s'est acharné sur nous. On devrait lui donner une leçon, ainsi il réfléchira à deux fois avant de recommencer. »

« Pour une fois je suis du même avis que Saint Potter. » S'exclama Malfoy.

« Vous donnez froid dans le dos tout les deux.

**Harry Malfoy, ouais ça sonne aussi bien qu'Hermione Snape... **»

« Hermione a raison te voir Harry associé à Malfoy c'est contre nature. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent en même temps vers le rouquin qui venait de s'exprimer.

Malfoy/Harry : « **On pari ?** »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« **Professeur, vous avez un gros nez...** » Dit-elle avec ironie en se penchant sur le berceau.

« **Voyons chéri, ce n'est pas si grave.** » Poursuit-elle en se saisissant de la petite chose.

«**Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parlez...** »

« Plus tard !

Il a besoin d'être changé. »

« Grumpf ! » écarlate Snape semblait sur le point de s'étouffer.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me déshabiller ! » Hurla-t-il scandalisé.

« Techniquement professeur, c'est lui que je vais déshabiller et non vous. »

Snape de plus en plus rouge n'ose aucune réplique.

_« C'est que ça me déplairait pas tant que ça qu'elle me déshabille. »_ Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu une telle pensée.

« Aller mon petit bout, je suis toute à toi.

Mais c'est qu'ils sont mimi tout plein tes petons Sévy ! »

« GRAAAAAAANGER ! »

« Bah t'occupe Sévy !

Ah lala ! Dire que tu vas devenir comme ça ! » Fit elle en désignant son professeur de potion tout en continuant les papouilles sur le bambin.

« **Rien à foutre j'me barre !** »

« SEVERUS SNAPE COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS UTILISER UN TEL LANGAGE DEVANT UNE SI INNOCENTE CREATURE ! »

« Vous oubliez que la créature en question c'est moi. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Et quand bien même, cette enfant mérite d'être traité avec délicatesse. »

« **Parce que je le vaut bien !** »

« Oui, vous…

Enfin, il le vaut bien.

_Gloups ! Je commence à me perdre là._

**Tiens je mangerai bien des fraises moi...**» Finit-elle par dire pour détourner la conversation qui commençait à véritablement devenir embarrassante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les semaines qui suivirent Hermione s'appliqua à jouer le rôle de gouvernante et pour justifier la présence à ses côtés du maître des potions, ce dernier était officiellement son époux.

« **Devines ce que je t'ai acheté ce matin... du shampoing !** »

« Vous voulez jouer » Dit Snape affichant un sourire carnassier.

« **Granger ! Embrassez moi !** »

« Oh...

Pense à quelqu'un de sexy Mione. » Murmura-t-elle.

« DEAN ! »

« **Comment ça Dean Thomas est plus sexy que moi !** »

Brutalement, il l'attire à lui et s'empare de ses lèvres. Sous la pression bestiale de cette bouche qui la dévore, Hermione finit par céder. Les sens chamboulés, le cœur battant à la chamade, elle se laisse rapidement emporter par la vague de désir qui la submerge. Sentant cela, il décide à contre cœur de mettre fin à cette étreinte, il voulait la punir et non se compromettre, quoique la tentation d'aller plus loin ne lui aurait pas déplu. Le vide que ressentit Hermione la plongea dans le désarroi.

« **Quand le lion saigne, les hyènes reprennent courage.** » Sur cette dernière réplique Snape quitta la pièce.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« **Dieu du ciel, Severus, tu ne devineras jamais !** »

« Que t'arrive-t-il Hermione ? »

« J'ai enfin trouvé la solution pour que nous puissions regagner notre époque. »

« Comment ? »

« Très simple, il suffit de reprendre les sorts qui nous ont projetés à cette époque et d'en inverser l'ordre. C'était si simple que nous n'y avons même pas songé. »

« Bien, qu'attendons-nous pour repartir alors ! »

« Euh, Severus…

Je souhaite embrasser une dernière fois Sévy.

Il va tellement me manquer. »

« Si tu y tiens allons lui dire au revoir. »

C'est sur un poupon endormi qu'Hermione se penche, elle écarte délicatement une mèche brune pour déposer un baisé plein d'amour sur le fond de ce petit être. Snape attendri par cette image, sent son cœur fondre et s'emplir d'un feu nouveau. Il aimait cette femme qu'il avait appris à découvrir pendant leur aventure temporelle, il souhaita soudain qu'elle soit celle qui porterait ses enfants.

« Allons-y Severus, j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup si je reste plus longtemps auprès d lui. »

Snape passe son bras avec tendresse autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner à l'endroit exact où ils étaient arrivés quelques semaines auparavant.

« **Autant en emporte le Quidditch** ! »

« Hein ! »

« Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. » Dit-il avant de commencer à réciter l'incantation qui les ramènera à leur époque.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« On a réussi Severus ! »

« ILS SONT REVENUS ! »

Hermione et Snape se tournent et se retrouvent face au Gryffondor et Serpentard à l'origine du pari. Après leur avoir lancé un de ses fameux regards noirs dont il est maître, Snape s'agenouille devant Hermione.

« Hermione… (Il inspire avant de poursuivre)

**Veux tu m'épousez ?** »

« Oui » Souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

« COMMENT ÇA OUI ! » S'écrièrent ensemble Ron et Harry.

« **Le coeur à sa raison, que la raison ne connaît pas** messieurs. » Déclara Snape pour couper court à tout commentaires.

« **Et Serpentard gagne !** » Dit Malfoy en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son parrain.

Voilà, c'est fini , j'espère que cela vous a plu, Ok pour un oneshot c'est assez long, mais j'ai eu du mal à faire plus court. Mdr les idées se bousculaient à une vitesse grand V, mais l'essentiel est que j'ai casé les 30 phrases obligatoires (euh, parfois elles tombent un peu bizarrement )

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**Valalyeste **


End file.
